


SpirKlaine

by JessJesstheBest



Series: Jessie's Klainemas Miracle (or Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016) [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Future Fic, Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016, M/M, Post-Canon, is it me or do these just keep getting shorter?, my bad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessJesstheBest/pseuds/JessJesstheBest
Summary: It's Halloween. Blaine picked the costumes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> [Klaine Advent](https://Klaineadvent.tumblr.com) Day 6: Gues

A derisive snort from behind him made Kurt spin around.

“And what are you supposed to be?”

Kurt grimaced, eying Rachel’s costume with envy. She was outfitted in an intricate body suit, complete with head piece, obviously representing the iconic character, Nala. Kurt’s eyes skimmed over her look as he pouted internally. Her makeup was flawless.

He twisted his face in distaste to hide his admiration. “Little racist?”

She rolled her eyes, which only helped the cat-like appearance. “It’s not black-face and Chantel gave me her blessing.” She flicked an eyebrow to compensate for her not being able to flip her hair back. What with the head piece and all. “But what are you?”

Kurt sighed, grimacing again as he took in his boring costume again. “Your guess is as good as mine. Blaine picked them.”

Rachel’s eyes bugged a little as she gripped his arm. “You let someone else choose your Halloween costume?” she asked, breathlessly.

Kurt shrugged, helplessly.

Kurt was very passionate about Halloween. Always had been. He’d made every effort every year to outdo the costume from the year before, going bigger and bolder and more intricate. This year, Blaine asked if he could pick their costumes.

So now Kurt was in a yellow tunic and slacks. And that was it.

Rachel looked a little impressed but it melted back into a condescending smirk when Blaine came up behind them, wearing pointy ears and the same tunic as Kurt but in blue.

“Hi Rachel! Wow, you look great.” He handed Kurt a drink and reached forward with his recently freed hand to caress the lion head. “Is this a little racist?”

“It’s not black-face it’s fine!” Rachel stamped her foot. Kurt smirked. “But anyway, what are you and Kurt supposed to be?”

Blaine’s forehead scrunched in confusion. “Isn’t it obvious?”

At Rachel and Kurt’s blank looks, he sighed and reached for the nearest person to them, tapping them on their shoulder.

Someone in a very sexy Kermit the frog costume turned around. “Hi! Excuse me but would you be able to identify my husband’s and my costumes?”

Kermit blinked, scrunching his brow just like Blaine had. “Uh, Kirk and Spock, right?”

Blaine grinned, nodding in approval. “Yes! Thank you, Kermit!” And he turned back to Rachel and Kurt, smugly.

Rachel tilted her head, but only slightly. (Lion head.) “That’s a Star Trek thing, right?”

“Yup!” Blaine beamed. “Kurt and I are the oldest slash-ship in the world!”

Kurt snorted, as he understood what Blaine meant. He did listen to his husband about these things, sometimes, but he hadn’t made the connection until Blaine said it.

Kurt brought Blaine in to kiss his forehead. “Yes we are, sweetheart. And we’re the best one.”

“Ugh.” Rachel rolled her eyes again. “I’m going this way. You guys be gross somewhere else.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Rebloggable Version](http://saywhatjessie.tumblr.com/post/154180121430/spirklaine)


End file.
